Dorure sanglante
by AhxNahiss
Summary: Une angoisse profonde me noua l'estomac, un hurlement terrifié m'échappa. L'angoisse m'avait emprisonnée dans ses grands bras, refermant ses étaux de fer sur moi. - J'ai faim, mon ange. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? Dark Edward
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors, tout à l'heure, alors que je regardai tranquillement la télé [ le match de foot Slovaquie / Italie, hum ... ], j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire. C'est pourquoi, je me suis levée, je suis sortie courageusement de mon lit, fait 3 pas et demi, puis je me suis assise devant mon splendide [ Ou pas ] écran d'ordinateur, et j'ai pondu un petit ... cadeau ?

Ça change complétement des deux OS écrits et postés il y a ... longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux ou d'humoristique. Je voulais quelque chose de plus triste, de plus sombre, et de plus violent aussi - mais pas trop.

Bref, je ne vais pas faire un roman de 40 km de long pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :) On se retrouve en bas ...

* * *

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**POV **_**Isabella Swan**_

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté le corps endolori et étonnamment raide. Seuls mes yeux étaient capables de bouger, ce qui n'était pas franchement utile. Cependant, à défaut de pouvoir bouger, j'observai la pièce où je me trouvais. Tout d'abord, mes yeux fixaient le plafond haut d'une couleur légèrement dorée. Un lustre absolument splendide, rouge sang, ornait fièrement le plafond, contrastant avec la dorure de ce dernier. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers un mur se situant à ma gauche. Ce dernier était recouvert d'une tapisserie riche, luxueuse et dorée, telle une couche d'or exquise et lumineuse, puisant ses reflets directement dans le soleil. Aveuglée par tant de brillance, je fermais les yeux et, en inspirant profondément, je parvins à tourner faiblement la tête en direction de ma droite. Une lampe de chevet, dont la couleur était identique à celle du lustre, était allumée, dégageant une forte chaleur qui vint envelopper voluptueusement ma silhouette, caressant mes joues et recouvrant mes longs cheveux bruns. Poussant un léger soupir de bien être, je tournai la tête dans l'autre sens et remarquai une grande porte d'un bois sombre, tranchant violement avec l'or tapissant le mur.

En me redressant, je remarquai plusieurs meubles, d'un rouge sanglant et étincelant, poussés vers le côté opposé à moi. De même qu'une table gigantesque et, toute aussi sanglante que le reste du mobilier, trônait au milieu de la pièce visiblement sans fin.

Tout en poussant un second soupir d'aise, j'examinai le lieu où j'étais installée. A mon grand étonnement, j'étais dans un lit plus que spacieux, le corps enroulé dans des draps dorés, en soie. Les oreillers possédaient la même couleur ensanglantée que le lustre, et la même douceur et chaleur que les draps. Les membres toujours engourdis, je posai mes pieds nus sur le sol. Le froid du carrelage provoqua des frissons incontrôlables et désagréables sur tout mon être. Alors que je commençai à me hisser sur mes pieds, la grande porte de bois s'ouvrit doucement. Je sursautai et tournait la tête en direction du léger courant d'air qui venait de me frapper. Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien et la porte était fermée. Une angoisse profonde me noua l'estomac. Soudain, je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon épaule nue et des lèvres embrasser mon cou, tout aussi nu. Un hurlement terrifié m'échappa, bien vite étouffé par une grande et froide et douce main.

« _Chuuut, calme-toi, ma jolie, chuuut_, me susurra une douce et virile voix »

Étonnement, cela me calma directement. Cependant, mon ventre était toujours aussi noué, si ce n'est plus. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque je sentis cette même main caresser mes cheveux. J'étais incapable de bouger, de parler, crier, hurler. L'angoisse m'avait de nouveau emprisonnée dans ses grands bras, refermant ses étaux de fer sur moi. Mon corps s'était mis à trembler suite à l'épouvante qui paralysait mon corps et mon esprit. Des larmes silencieuses et traîtresses avaient commencé à se déverser sur mes joues, comme le sang glisse sur la peau lorsque l'on se coupe – ou lorsque l'on se fait morde, au choix. Ma respiration devenait difficile et je sentais le sang pulser avec violence dans mes veines. La présence froide me caressait toujours les cheveux la seule chose qui avait changé était sa main, qui glissait avec sensualité sur mon ventre. Un gémissement involontaire venait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, et je m'insultais mentalement de pauvre fillette terrorisée et stupide.

Tout à coup, la réalité de la situation me frappa et me tortura. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'étais loin de chez moi, loin ma famille, et surtout loin de ma pauvre et petite chambre. Tout ce qui était ici ne m'appartenait pas. Pire, ne me correspondait pas. Cette couleur dorée et sanglante me révulsait, contrastant avec le bleu et le vert de ma chambre. Ces draps soyeux s'opposaient à la sécheresse et à la familiarité de mes draps, ce qui me donnait envie de vomir. Le comble de l'horreur vint à moi lorsque je réalisais que le corps pressé contre le mien m'était totalement inconnu.

« _Lâchez-moi ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi. Je … je veux juste … enlevez votre main. Je veux partir !_, explosai-je

- _Chut, bébé, regarde-moi_ »

Il prit, avec douceur, mon menton entre ses mains et me tourna vers lui. Mes yeux furent scotchés à ses deux prunelles rouges et effrayantes. Terrifiée, je baissai les yeux et les posai sur ses lèvres pleines et rouges. Un petit sourire y flottait, dévoilant des dents extrêmement blanches et bien alignées.

En tremblant, je tentai de me dégager. Cependant, il releva ma tête et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, menaçants et terrifiants. Il m'attrapa violement par le cou et me projeta sur le lit, qui grinça sous la force du choc. J'essayai de le frapper mais il m'immobilisa, dressant son corps sur le mien et m'étranglant virulemment.

« _Je … respirer …_, suffoquai-je

- _Tu as été vilaine avec moi, petite chérie, très vilaine. Je veux que tu m'obéisses. Promets-le moi ! Dis-le ! _, me brusqua-t-il

- _Je …_ *** tousse *** _promets_

- _C'est bien. Il me relâcha. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, maintenant !_, m'ordonna-t-il »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Néanmoins, je savais que j'étais obligée. Son regard ne mentait pas, et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'étrangler si je n'exécutais pas ses ordres. C'est pourquoi, en reniflant, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je ne tenais pas à voir son regard satisfait le fait de regarder me forcerait à comprendre que tout cela était réel, que je ne rêvais malheureusement pas. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres qui, malgré mes protestations intérieures, s'étaient ouvertes. Je n'étais plus maître des mes actes mon corps agissait pour moi, sans prendre en compte ce que mon esprit me dictait avec désespoir. J'accrochai mes bras autour de sa nuque et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur mon corps et remontaient ma nuisette dorée sur le haut de mes cuisses. Sans en être véritablement consciente, je commençai à gémir et à glisser une main dans ses cheveux couleur bronze, les tirant brutalement. Cependant, il mit fin au baiser s'allongea à côté de moi.

Pour la seconde fois depuis mon réveil, la situation m'horrifia. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes – minutes ? -, je n'avais plus réalisé ce qui se passait réellement, j'avais laissé mes instinct dicter mon corps et mes mouvements. A présent, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : partir d'ici en courrant. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, et ne me touchait pas. L'espace d'un instant, je crû qu'il s'était endormi. Cependant, en le regardant, je tombai dans ses yeux rouges et sur son sourire satisfait. Il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

« _Isabella, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ton sang a une odeur délicieuse. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux me nourrir, à présent. Mais j'ai décidé d'être raisonnable. Je ne te tuerai pas avant ce soir. Après tout, plus on attend, plus c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il me lança un sourire mauvais, ricana et se leva. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, un violent courant d'air passa devant moi et j'entendis la porte claquer. Le temps passait, et pourtant, je ne réalisai toujours pas ce qu'il venait de dire. J'étais toujours abasourdie par le fait qu'il m'ait embrassée. Mon esprit repassait inlassablement cette scène, pendant longtemps. Très longtemps, peut-être des secondes, minutes, heures ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, et j'avais oublié ce qu'il avait dit. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était important, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir. Je fixai le lustre rouge sang.

«_ Isabella ? J'ai faim, mon ange. J'ai même très faim. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?_ » **[ _NDA : Ca me fait penser à la pub pour Quick _… **]

Ma seule réponse fut un sanglot. Ses paroles me revenaient en tête, "_Je ne te tuerai pas avant ce soir"_ – "_J'ai faim_" – "_ton sang a une odeur délicieuse_". _Manger_ ? _Tuer_ ? _Faim_ ? _Sang _? Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans mon esprit. Cet homme était un monstre, une abomination. Un vampire. Je n'avais jamais crû à ce genre de chose. Pour moi, ce n'était que des histoires inventées pour faire peur aux enfants à Halloween, dans une forêt et autour d'un feu de camp, entre amis. Le monstre s'était rapproché et s'était confortablement installé sur le lit répugnant. Il me fixait de ses étranges yeux rouges, et je sus instantanément qu'il allait me tuer. J'avais l'impression que, dans ses rubis, étaient reflétés les mots suivants : _"Tu vas mourir ma chérie. Et ça sera extrêmement douloureux"_.

Sa tête s'inclina légèrement et il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant apparaître des dents aiguisées. Soudainement, des tonnes de questions fusèrent dans mon esprit : _Pourquoi suis-je ici aujourd'hui ? Où étais-je hier ? Que pensera ma famille, lorsqu'ils remarqueront mon absence demain ? Comment connaît-il mon prénom ? Comment ai-je pu l'embrasser et y prendre du plaisir ? Pourquoi le fait d'être ici, au début, ne m'ait pas semblé étrange ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas posé de questions ? Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ? Ne reverrai-je plus jamais le soleil se coucher, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre ? _Lorsque je sentis son corps sur le mien et ses dents percer brutalement mon cou, une scène s'incrusta dans mon esprit.

**FLASHBACK **[ **POV**_** omniscient**_]

Isabella – _Bella _– Swan vient de fêter ses seize ans. Pour l'occasion, elle s'est achetée, dans la journée, trois nouveaux livres, dont le nom ne nous intéresse pas. D'ailleurs, ils n'apporteront rien au récit. Peu importe, revenons au moment présent. Bella s'est achetée des livres et est en train de lire, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Sa seule source de lumière provient des rayons de la lune. La jeune fille, perdue au fin fond de son histoire, ne remarque pas la fine et sombre silhouette près de la forêt, bougeant rapidement et souplement, telle un spectre. Le monstre la fixe de ses pupilles rougeâtres et affamées, tout en se promettant qu'il assouvira sa soif lorsque la jeune brune sera majeure. Malgré le peu de scrupules qu'il ait, il refuse de tuer une personne ayant moins de dix-huit ans. Peut-être cela vient du fait que son frère, alors qu'il venait fièrement d'atteindre ses neuf ans, fut tué par un vampire ?

Sur ces pensées lugubres, le vampire s'enfonce dans la noirceur des arbres, à la recherche de son repas nocturne.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**POV **_**Isabella Swan**_

C'était comme si je venais de capter ses pensées. Je me voyais, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'étais dans le corps répugnant du monstre, je ressentais tout le désir que mon sang lui procurait. Il me voulait. Il m'aurait. Il m'a eue.

_Je remarquai plusieurs meubles, d'un rouge __sanglant__. Une table gigantesque et toute aussi __sanglante__ que le reste du mobilier. Un lustre absolument splendide, rouge __sang__. Je sursautai. Les oreillers possédaient la même couleur __ensanglantée__ que le lustre. Une angoisse profonde me noua l'estomac, un hurlement terrifié m'échappa. L'angoisse m'avait de nouveau emprisonnée dans ses grands bras, refermant ses étaux de fer sur moi. Des larmes silencieuses et traîtresses avaient commencé à se déverser sur mes joues, comme le __sang__ glisse sur la peau lorsque l'on se coupe – ou lorsque l'on se fait morde, au choix. Je sentais le __sang__ pulser avec violence dans mes veines, la situation me frappa et me tortura. Dix-huit ans. __Il m'a eue__. _

_

* * *

_

Alors, la lecture a été bonne ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez-pas à m'expliquer pourquoi / ce que je devrai changer ou améliorer / ou à me dire que ce que j'écris est bon pour se retrouver dans les égouts sales de votre - ou la mienne - ville. Si la dernière proposition vous paraît être celle qui correspond à ce que j'ai écrit, je me ferai un plaisir de venir avec vous enterrer tout ça dans les égouts, au passage, je volerai un rat et le transformerai en rat domestique personnel :)

Ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. A la base, je voulais faire une One Shot. Néanmoins, à la fin, on ne sait pas si elle est morte ou pas, donc, ça laisse la possibilité d'une suite. Cependant, je ne pense pas en faire une, alors pas de faux espoirs / fausses réjouissances.

Oh, et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, au passage, histoire de donner votre avis parce que, honnêtement, je ne sais pas si mon écrit plaît ou pas. Je suis incapable de juger mon propre travail. Eh oui, mon point de vue n'est pas particulièrement objectif, donc des avis extérieurs sont nécessaires =)

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais regarder le foot. Non, non, je ne suis pas accro ... pas du tout, même ... Je suis convaincante ? Non ? Ok ...

Bonne journée / soirée / nuit =D

Et n'oubiez pas, review :P


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, enfin, bonsoir =)

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il y a bel et bien une suite. Après avoir dialogué avec moi-même sur le fait d'écrire une suite ou non, j'ai pris une décision. Eh oui, ça m'arrive de prendre une décision seule, comme une grande !

Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir éternellement ici, surtout que ce chapitre a été long à venir puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment prévu. D'ailleurs, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue attente.

Oh, j'oubliais, bonne lecture.

* * *

**POV **_**Isabella Swan**_

Je me réveillai, pour la seconde fois, dans le même lit. J'avais la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Mes mains tremblaient et mes yeux me brûlaient. Je m'assis convenablement dans le lit, en grimaçant. Je portai toujours ma nuisette couleur or. Cependant, elle était tâchée de sang sur le haut. Sang qui avait séché, ne laissant aucune trace lorsque je glissais ma main sur la tâche rougeâtre. J'observai encore la pièce. Dorée et rouge, comme mon vêtement. J'étais le reflet parfait de cette chambre, comme le serait un clone : identique à l'extérieur mais tellement différent à l'intérieur. Les murs et le mobilier semblaient calmes et paisibles. Moi, je donnai la même impression qu'eux, en surface. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, j'étais complètement chamboulée et paniquée.

Je revoyais les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette chambre. Je revoyais le monstre, le baiser, la douleur lancinante et douloureuse qu'était devenu mon cou. D'ailleurs, je portai ma main à ce dernier, mais ne trouvai qu'une blessure cicatrisée, dure et froide. Étrange.

« _Alors, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?_ , chuchota une voix près de moi »

J'ouvris de grands yeux et tentai de crier, mais ma gorge trop sèche m'en empêchait. Je tentai de reculer, mais le_ monstre_ m'attrapa le bras et me tourna vers lui.

« _Bonjour_, me souffla une voix incroyablement douce

- _Qui êtes vous ?_ , parvins-je à chuchoter

_- Ton pire cauchemar, mon cœur, ton pire cauchemar … Mais peu importe, bois ça,_ m'ordonna-t-il »

J'examinai avec méfiance le liquide rouge qu'il me tendait.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ , demandai-je »

Il éclata de rire. Cet enfoiré se moquait de moi ! Alors, puérilement, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et affichait une mine boudeuse, ce qui le fit rire deux fois plus.

« _C'est de l'eau, avec du colorant rouge, ça faisait plus théâtral_, parvint-il à m'annoncer entre deux éclats de rire. »

Théâtral ? Connard, oui ! Je décroisai mes bras et attrapai le verre, que je reniflai. Rien. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur. Tout en le fixant du coin de l'œil, je portai le verre à ma bouche. En effet, c'était de l'eau. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour mettre du colorant rouge dans ça. Alors que j'avais presque fini de boire, j'avalais de travers et recrachai ce que j'avais en bouche sur moi. L'eau dégoulinait de mon menton pour atterrir sur ma poitrine couverte de soie. Nom de dieu ! Le voilà qui se remettait à rire comme une dinde. Je lui jetai mon fameux regard de tueuse tout en m'essuyant le menton de la main qui ne tenait pas le verre, soit la main gauche.

« _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser_, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi. »

Le verre toujours en main, je me décidai à poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres avant de perdre connaissance. Parce que, oui, j'avais bel et bien perdu connaissance lorsqu'il avait tenté de me tuer en buvant mon sang. Cette constatation me faisait froid dans le dos j'avais l'impression d'avoir un canon à neige qui jetait des flocons glacés tout autour de moi.

«_ Qui êtes vous ? Et ne me répondez pas que vous êtes mon pire cauchemar, ça ne m'avancera à rien_, débitai-je rapidement

- _Généralement, je ne me répète pas deux fois, alors … je suis … Eh bien, ton enfer personnel ?_ »

Sur ce, il se remit à rire. Était-il fou ? Honnêtement, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. A présent, il ne me prêtait plus aucune attention, c'est pourquoi je me reculai de lui de quelques centimètres. Oui, j'avais peur qu'il s'énerve s'il remarquait ça. Et puis, je me voyais mal lui poser des questions en direct de la Chine. Il ne m'entendrait pas !

« _Votre nom, voilà ce que je veux ! Je me fiche de ce que vous prétendez être pour moi !_

- _Oh, tu t'énerves, Bella chérie ? Allez, parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te le dire, mon prénom. Je suis Edward_, m'annonça-t-il avait un léger sourire.

- _Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?_

- _J'ai entendu ton père t'appeler ainsi, de même que tes amies, alors … _

- _Vous êtes un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'attendez-vous et qu'allez-vous faire de moi _? , pleurai-je

- _A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avant, je voulais te tuer, tu n'étais qu'un simple repas. Néanmoins, quand je t'ai mordue hier, il s'est passé quelque chose … d'étrange. Tu l'as ressenti_.

- _Non_, mentis-je

- _Je sais que tu l'as ressenti. Tu as eu accès à mes pensées, enfin, en quelque sorte. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! C'est là que j'ai compris que te tuer serait une erreur. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et, crois-moi, je le découvrirai._ _J'ai donc arrêté de te boire, avec beaucoup de difficultés -je l'avoue-, et puis j'ai aspiré de venin que je t'avais transmis. Et voilà où nous en sommes, chérie. _

- _Pourquoi m'avoir espionnée et n'avoir agi que maintenant ?_ , continuai-je

- _Ton sang avait une odeur merveilleuse, mais tu étais trop jeune._ * **son regard s'assombrit** * _Je t'ai donc suivie, caché dans l'ombre. Tu ne te doutais de rien ! Tu ne voyais absolument rien. J'ai attendu tes dix-huit ans et je suis enfin sorti de l'ombre. _

_- Pourquoi mes dix-huit ans ? _

_- Mon frère, _souffla-t-il

_- Votre frère ?, _répétai-je bêtement

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »_

J'étudiai son expression. Il semblait triste, et je pensais savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il m'avait mordue, j'avais brièvement aperçu ses pensées. Son frère avait perdu la vie à cause d'un vampire. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années, tout au plus. Visiblement, Edward n'avait pas pardonné ce geste et refusait d'agir comme ce vampire. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un âge, un chiffre si banal, pourrait tellement changer et bouleverser une vie. Si j'étais encore ici aujourd'hui, ce n'était que grâce au phénomène étrange qui s'était produit.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait quitté la chambre. Bizarrement, je me sentais mieux en sa présence. Je supposais que cela venait du fait que je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas avant d'avoir compris pourquoi j'avais été capable de lire dans ses pensées – ou souvenirs.

Soudain, mon ventre se mis à gargouiller, j'avais faim. Très faim, même. Comme par magie, Edward apparu, portant un plateau où trônaient fièrement un verre de jus d'orange et des tartines de Nutella. Lorsqu'il remarqua mon soudain intérêt pour ces dernières, je le vis sourire. Il posa délicatement le plateau à côté de moi, avant de s'installer au bord du lit. Je me jetais férocement sur les tartines en souriant.

_« C'est bon et … sans colorant !_ , m'exclamai-je en riant »

Un petit sourire avait pris place sur son visage, que j'étudiai à présent. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire prêt à me tuer, je le trouvais beau. Il avait un visage angélique, du moins, si on oubliait ses yeux rouges et menaçants. Il avait un petit sourire malicieux et des cheveux indescriptibles. Ils étaient tellement … décoiffés que c'en était impossible.

« _Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas_ _?_

_- Non ! Je … je ne regardai pas ! Enfin … je détaillai plus ou moins pour … parce que … bah oui, hein, tu comprends ? ,_ bafouillai-je lamentablement

_- Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Si tu pouvais arrêter bégayer, je suppose que la compréhension serait plus simple, _ria-t-il »

Alors, la cruche que j'étais se mis à rougir des ongles de pied jusqu'aux pointes des cheveux, en passant par le bout du nez, évidemment. Mal à l'aise, je m'écartai de lui, tout en engloutissant ma dernière tartine, et le verre de jus d'orange, par la même occasion. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je repoussai le plateau et posai ma tête sur un oreiller. Je vis qu'il m'observait, enfin, plutôt ma petite nuisette souillée de sang. Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa avec le plateau dans les mains, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier avait été remplacé par une nuisette noire, qu'il me tendit. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à une salle de bain luxueuse, comme le reste du mobilier. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, je verrouillai la porte et pus entendre son rire. Je pris une douche et me lavai les cheveux, tout en enfilant le vêtement. Une fois habillée, je m'assis à même le sol et posai ma tête contre la porte en bois. Depuis qu'Edward était parti, la peur avait repris ses droits sur moi. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiétait. N'étais-je pas censée être soulagée lorsque j'étais loin de lui, et apeurée lorsqu'il était près de moi ? Après tout, il avait voulu me tuer. Cependant, dans la vie, rien n'est simple et les humains ont tendance à faire le contraire de ce qu'ils sont supposés faire. C'est pourquoi je n'attendais qu'une chose : me retrouver en compagnie du _vampire._

Un léger coup sur la porte m'indiqua qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir d'ici et de le rejoindre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je remarquai qu'il m'attendait en souriant. Son expression était la même que la mienne : joyeuse. Je me giflai mentalement de me sentir si bien à ses côtés. Il m'attrapa la main, et je fus soumise à de violents frissons. Cependant, ce fut pire lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre ma joue brûlante. Je cru mourir à cet instant. Mon rythme cardiaque venait de s'accélérer et mon corps entier s'était mis à trembler.

Il me fit pénétrer dans une grande salle qui, à en juger la grande table au centre, devait être la salle à manger. J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises. Il me souriait. Je me tassai contre Edward, qui fut presque obligé de me traîner jusqu'à son « ami ». Quand je fus assez proche de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage, je reconnus les mêmes yeux rouges qu'Edward. Cet homme était aussi un vampire. Il était pâle et incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient blonds et frisés. Il me tendit une grande main. Voyant que je ne voulais pas la lui serrer, Edward soupira avant de hocher la tête, comme s'il entretenait une conversation silencieuse avec son homologue.

«_ Jasper, voici Bella. Bella, je te présente Jasper_, s'exclama Edward avec un sourire étrange »

Mais dans quoi suis-je tombée ?

* * *

Eh oui, dans quoi Bella est-elle tombée ? Jasper est-il un gentil vampire comme Edward - du moins, Bella trouve qu'Edward est gentil.

Est-ce que Jasper se sert de son don sur Bella pour la garder la plus calme possible ou Bella est-elle inconsciente du danger ? A vous de me le dire :P

Ensuite, que pensez-vous de chapitre ? Êtes-vous déçu(e)s par rapport à ce qui se passe ? A quoi vous attendiez-vous à la fin du chapitre précédent ?

Donnez moi votre avis, même si vous trouvez que c'est un très mauvais chapitre.

Au fait, je suis désolée de ne pas écrire des chapitres très longs, mais comme j'écris généralement tout d'un coup, je ne fais pas attention à la longueur.

Pour finir, bonne soirée et ...** review **:D


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer **( oui, je sais, j'oublie toujours de le préciser -_-' )

Bref, salut tout le monde :)

Le chapitre est arrivé très rapidement parce que j'ai eu une petite montée d'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**/!\ Il y a un peu de violence dans ce chapitre**_ ( un tout petit peu, hein, rien de bien méchant, mais je préfère quand même vous prévenir_ ) 

* * *

**POV **_**Edward**_

Mort. Voilà ce que j'étais et, honnêtement, je trouvai cela très excitant. J'ai toujours aimé dominer les gens. Lorsque j'étais humain, je prenais un malin plaisir à rabaisser les autres, au point que tous ceux que je connaissais me fuyaient et étaient terrorisés par ma simple présence. En tant que vampire, la peur des autres à mon égard est très largement décuplée. Ce n'est plus leur esprit qui leur hurle de s'enfuir, non, à présent, c'est leur instinct de survie. Cela a ses avantages comme rendre la chasse plus attrayante. Cependant, en ce moment, il y avait un gros inconvénient : je faisais peur à Bella Swan. Eh oui, cette pauvre petite humaine toute fragile avait était terrifiée lorsque je l'avais enlevée de chez elle, avant de l'assommer pour qu'elle arrête de hurler. Elle avait également eu peur à son réveil, quand j'étais entré dans la chambre où elle résiderait désormais, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Durant quelques secondes, j'avais réussi à la calmer en l'embrassant, mais sa peur avait fini par la paralyser, une fois de plus. Pour finir, elle avait été horrifiée lorsque je l'avais mordue. Pourtant, ce sentiment avait été remplacé par du dégoût après avoir eu la possibilité de pénétrer dans mes souvenirs. Toujours est-il qu'il me fallait trouver rapidement une solution pour remédier à cela et, après quelques secondes, elle s'était imposée d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Conformément à mes pensées, j'avais été trouver Jasper, mon plus fidèle allié. Sans surprise, il m'avait aidé à manipuler Mademoiselle l'Humaine dans le but lui soutirer toutes les informations voulues afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant que je la mordais et, surtout, pourquoi j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de lire dans ses pensées.

C'est pourquoi, grâce au don de Jasper et à ma soudaine gentillesse, tendresse et prévenance, Bella était tout à fait calme, et sous contrôle. De plus, elle réclamait ma présence et était triste à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait loin de moi. Parfait.

Je venais de lui présenter Jasper et elle avait réagi comme je l'espérais. En effet, elle avait été hostile à toute présence, hormis la mienne. J'avais tellement observé Bella avant de la capturer. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait, détestait, ce qui la faisait sourire, rire et pleurer. Elle craquait pour les gentils garçons, vous savez, ceux qui se comportent comme au pays des bisounours. Si être guimauve était le prix à payer pour découvrir la vérité, alors je le serais. Je serais celui qu'elle voulait, celui qu'elle attendait, malgré la répulsion que j'éprouvai à jouer ce rôle. Et puis, la petite humaine était tellement naïve et soumise à la manipulation que c'en était affreusement désolant. En effet, elle m'avait vu tel que j'étais lorsque je l'avais à moitié étranglée, et lorsque j'avais tenté de la tuer et pourtant, elle ressentait de la _sympathie_ envers moi. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'avais été capable de changer aussi radicalement en l'espace d'une nuit ? Naïve, je vous dis.

**POV Isabella **_**Swan**_

«_ Jasper, voici Bella. Bella, je te présente Jasper_, s'exclama Edward avec un sourire étrange »

Malgré la beauté inhumaine de ce Jasper, il paraissait dangereux, même plus qu'Edward. Il avait un regard de prédateur, et me fixait de ses yeux rouges comme si j'étais une friandise. Il paraissait à la fois affamé, surpris et concentré. Je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il ait envie de me tuer immédiatement, en revanche, je ne comprenais ni sa surprise, ni sa concentration. Il était clair qu'Edward lui avait déjà parlé de moi, vu leur attitude amicale, donc il ne devait pas être surpris de me voir aux côtés d'Edward. Ensuite, il ne me semblait pas avoir un tatouage représentant un problème difficile de mathématiques sur le visage, donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être concentré. En me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je me rapprochai d'Edward tout en serrant nerveusement sa main dans la mienne. Après une bonne grosse minute de silence, Jasper enfin prit la parole, brisant le silence pesant qui avait été maître des lieux durant quelques instants.

_« Eh bien, Bella, j'espère que tu te plairas ici, vu le temps que tu passeras dans cette maison avant de …,_ commença le blond

- _Oh, un moustique_, coupa Edward »

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que Jasper souriait, visiblement fier de lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Etait-il en train d'annoncer le sort qu'Edward me réservera lorsqu'il aura compris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, alors qu'Edward m'avait lui-même certifié n'en avoir aucune idée ? Il avait pourtant affirmé ne pas avoir réfléchi à mon -très probable- funeste destin. Finalement, la curiosité pris le dessus sur ma timidité et je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à force d'être retenue.

« _Avant de quoi ? _

_- Avant de rien du tout_, s'énerva Edward

- _Jasper ?_ , le questionnai-je

_- Bella ? _, répondit-il avec malice

- _Edward ?_ _Eh ! Pourquoi personne ne m'appelle, moi_ ? se plaignit Edward »

Mais je savais ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait détourner cette conversation. J'étais maintenant sure par rapport au fait qu'il savait ce qu'il adviendrait de moi, sinon il n'aurait pas changé aussi rapidement de sujet. Mentalement, je sortis une feuille et un stylo, afin d'écrire une liste de questions que je poserais au vampire un peu plus tard. Alors, je fis un petit tiret – toujours mental – et écrivis : « Que feras-tu de moi ? ». J'ouvris un petit tiroir, posai la feuille et le stylo dedans avant de le refermer, et de me concentrer sur mes chaussures. Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, un silence s'abattit sur la maison. Tout en fixant Edward, Jasper quitta la pièce sans un mot. Une fois qu'il fut loin de mon champs de vision, je poussai un soupire soulagé. Ce mec me faisait flipper !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward sourire avant de m'emmener avec lui voir le reste de la grande maison. Tout était richement décoré et totalement démesuré. Dans chaque pièce régnait la même ambiance que dans la chambre. Seule la couleur changeait en fonction des pièces. Tout ici débordait de luxe. C'était le contraire parfait de ma maison, enfin, mon _ancienne_ maison. Durant quelques secondes, le sentiment dominant était la tristesse. Et puis, comme par magie, je fus à nouveau joyeuse. Ces changements d'humeur étaient vraiment étranges. Je mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Oui, la fatigue, pas la tristesse ou l'angoisse, puisque c'étaient des sentiments que je ne ressentais presque plus. Je me sentais anesthésiée contre les sentiments négatifs et douloureux depuis ce matin.

**POV **_**Edward**_

Après avoir fait visiter la maison à Bella, je l'avais laissée dans le salon, devant la télévision, en n'oubliant pas de lui préciser que toute fuite serait inutile puisque Jasper veillait sur elle, de loin.

A présent, j'avais besoin de chasser et de m'amuser. Toute cette gentillesse commençait vraiment à m'énerver. D'une démarche assurée, je me rendis au centre commercial le plus proche, l'endroit idéal pour trouver une jolie proie un samedi après midi. J'avançai en souriant quand je remarquai une jolie blonde à forte poitrine qui me faisait des sourires plutôt aguicheurs. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dragua ouvertement. Très bien, tu vas passer à la casserole, ma petite. Je sortis dehors, barbie – Leila, pardon – accrochée à mon bras.

« _On va chez toi, ou chez moi, mon mignon ? _

_- Aucun des deux. La forêt, ça te tente ?,_ lui demandai-je en souriant »

Elle se mordilla exagérément la lèvre, me donnant son accord et, entre nous, je me fichais de savoir si elle le voulait ou non. Par chance, la forêt n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Barbie riait bêtement à chaque phrase que je prononçais, d'où mon silence agacé. Une fois assez enfoncé dans la forêt pour être sur que personne ne viendrait me déranger, je l'embrassai. Je n'étais pas là pour baiser Barbie, mais pour me nourrir et satisfaire le monstre que j'étais. De ma main gauche, j'attrapai son cou et, de la droite, attrapai une poignée de cheveux, que j'arrachai sadiquement. Voilà le vrai Edward. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler, alors je remplaçai mes lèvres par ma main, tout en mordant sa joue. Je sentis le sang couler pour atterrir sur mes lèvres. Huuum, délicieux. Malheureusement, le sang fut souillé par ses larmes. En grognant, je m'écartai et la jetai à terre. Un craquement se fit entendre. Son poignet, peut être ? J'entendais ses pensées, qui se résumaient à des hurlements de douleur, ce qui plaisait particulièrement au monstre que j'étais. Tel un animal, je me jetai sur ma proie et mordis son épaule droite, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Barbie pleurait, criait, souffrait et, bon sang, ce que c'était plaisant. Cependant, ses cris m'agaçaient énormément. C'est pourquoi je me résiliai à la tuer en aspirant directement le sang à l'une de ses jugulaires.

Une fois totalement vidée, je brûlai son corps, ne laissant aucunes traces de ce qui venait de se passer. En baissant les yeux, je remarquai une tâche de sang sur ma chemise. Merde !

A vitesse vampirique, je traversais la forêt et retournais chez moi, auprès de l'humaine stupide, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ma chemise blanche tâchée. J'haussai les épaules et allai me changer. En sortant de ma « chambre », je croisai Jasper, en compagnie d'une petite demoiselle brune à la peau très pâle. Elle me sourit et je continuai mon chemin, retrouvant Bella recroquevillée et en train de pleurer sur le canapé. Merde, Jasper !

Je m'approchai de Bella et pris dans mes bras son petit corps chaud. Elle voulu me repousser, mais je la tenais fermement. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et caressais ces derniers.

_« Je veux rentrer chez moi, me supplia-t-elle_

_- Désolé bébé, mais c'est impossible_ »

Jasper, en sentant mon agacement, réapparu, la chemise déboutonnée et la ceinture à moitié enlevée. Lorsqu'il vit Bella, il jura puis s'excusa.

« _Merde, Ed ! Ca fait à peine 2 minutes que j'ai arrêté de …_, commença-t-il

- _La ferme !_ , le coupai-je »

Le blond baissa la tête avant de partir. Bella était peut être naïve, mais pas amnésique. Si elle était tombée dans le piège une fois, elle ne se jettera pas une seconde fois dedans. Elle avait compris la manipulation dont elle avait été victime. Cette mascarade n'avait même pas duré une seule journée ! Bella ne me fera plus confiance et cherchera à me fuir. Je devrais me sentir soulagé puisque je ne serais plus obligé de jouer le rôle du gentil petit vampire parfait mais, bizarrement, cela faisait naître un drôle de sentiment en moi, que je n'identifiais pas.

**POV **_**Isabella**_

Je me sentais faible et trahie. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. J'avais conscience de ne plus être maître de mes sentiments, mais je ne les pensais vraiment pas capables d'une telle chose.

Lorsque Edward était rentré, j'avais remarqué le sang qui maculait sa chemise. J'avais été surprise, mais pas apeurée. Pourtant, lorsque la petite brune était arrivée, j'avais été terrassée par la peur, la tristesse, l'angoisse, le stress. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être moi-même : une fille paumée et effrayée par la vie, par la nouveauté. Là, tout était nouveau et ma vie avait changé. Avant, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir un Edward parfait. Maintenant, je voyais surtout que j'avais été manipulée, par je ne sais quel stratagème. Je m'étais repliée sur moi-même et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma respiration se faisait douloureuse et difficile. Edward me serrait contre lui et je trouvais ce contact affreux. Il s'était moqué de moi et m'avait prise pour une abr … une andouille ! Alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que se disaient les deux vampires, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma vie d'avant. Retrouver mes parents, ma famille et le peu d'amis que j'avais. De plus, mon père devait retourner Forks et ses environs pour me retrouver, en ce moment.

Non, finalement, je voulais juste mourir et quitter enfin cette vie.

Brusquement, les bras me lâchèrent et je tombais à terre. Je sentis qu'on me tirait par le bras et je me retrouvais debout. Mes jambes me lâchèrent mais j'étais toujours tenue fermement. Mon poignet était douloureux mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas le sentir tellement la douleur morale surpassait la douleur physique. Quelqu'un me traîna vers je ne sais où. Ca non plus je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'étais au bord de l'inconscience quand je sentis qu'on me posait sur quelque chose. Tout ce que j'espérais était mourir rapidement.

J'avais été enlevée et je sentais qu'on ne me ferait pas de cadeau.

_**La souffrance pouvait maintenant commencer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Comme le pensaient certains, Jasper utilisait son pouvoir sur Bella. Néanmoins, sur ce coup là, il n'a vraiment pas été malin. Au fait, d'après vous, qui est la petite brune qui est en compagnie de Jasper ?

Ensuite, à votre avis, qui traîne Bella à la fin du chapitre ? Comment voyez vous la suite ?

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas une petite** review** =)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

Salut tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? En voiture, à pied, à vélo ? D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai un humour particulièrement pourri, mais moi, ça me fait rire ... Hum, je m'enfonce, hein ? ;)

Alors, comme vous le voyez, moi et mon humour bancal sommes de retour avec ... un nouveau chapitre, eh oui ! Hipipip hourra =)

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**POV **_**Isabella Swan**_

Je suis tranquillement assise sur mon lit, mon iPod bleu dans une main, mon stylo préféré dans l'autre, une feuille gribouillée posée à plat sur ma couverture, et un paquet de bonbons presque vide à côté. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et remarque qu'il est presque vingt-deux heures trente. Je baille bruyamment avant de fermer mon iPod et de retirer mes écouteurs, tout en jetant mon stylo sur mon lit. J'attrape ensuite ma couverture et l'agite, faisant tomber mon stylo, ma feuille, mes bonbons et mon baladeur par terre. Génial, _demain matin_ je me ferai encore mal aux pieds en l'écrasant.

J'éteins la lumière et me glisse dans les draps en fermant les yeux. Cependant, le sommeil ne vient pas, je suis angoissée pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais, même. Super, Bella-poule-mouillée-Swan est de retour** [ **_**NDA : … pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. D'accord, je me tais**_** ]**. J'enfonce méchamment ma tête dans mon oreiller en espérant que ma brutalité me fera _perdre connaissance_ et, par conséquent, arrêter de me tourner et retourner dans tous les sens. Je me dévisse le cou pour regarder l'heure. **23 : 17**. Merde ! Demain, j'ai prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour aller m'acheter des vêtements, puisque les miens sont vraiment en mauvais état et carrément moches. Effectivement, j'ai décidé d'être plus féminine et moins renfermée sur moi-même. A présent, je suis majeure, je suis une jeune femme, donc je me dois d'être séduisante. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque anniversaire, mais cette fois-ci, je m'y tiendrai, mais si je n'arrive pas à dormir, je serai de mauvaise humeur _demain. _Je n'aime déjà pas faire les boutiques lorsque je suis de bonne humeur, alors d'une humeur massacrante, il en est hors de question.

**23 : 58**. Put… mince ! Je veux dormir. Plus je me mets la pression, moins j'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer, et s'ouvrir. Je n'y prête pas attention, pensant que Charlie vient vérifier si je n'ai pas fait le mur pour aller faire la fête en l'honneur de ma majorité fraîchement acquise. Eh non, mon coco, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, comme ma révulsion pour les fêtes. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, alors mettre la musique à fond et sauter comme une possédée en solo, très peu pour moi.

Bizarrement, je n'entends aucun souffle, aucun pas, et pire : la porte ne se referme pas. Or, Charlie la ferme toujours avant de repartir, il est persuadé que je ne suis pas au courant de ses visites nocturnes. Incertaine, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse dans mon lit. Je plisse les yeux mais ne vois strictement rien. Agacée, je m'extirpe de mes draps enroulés autour de moi et marche sur mon stylo et mon iPod.

« _Ouchoulalala ça fait mal !_ m'écriai-je » **[ NDA : Un simple « aïe » aurait suffit, mais ça faisait plus drôle comme ça. Comment ça, ce n'est pas drôle ? Arf, vous n'avez pas d'humour -) ]**

J'entends un léger rire, qui m'est complètement inconnu. Ok, là, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Telle une furie, je me jette sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière mais, évidemment, je me rue en fait sur le mur. Ok, le pied puis ensuite le visage et la main, de mieux en mieux. Cette fois-ci, c'est un rire non retenu et non identifié qui se fait entendre. J'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, à savoir … un paquet de m&m's. J'écarquille les yeux, le jette sur le sol et attrape un autre objet. Je brandis donc une bouteille d'eau à moitié fermée. Des gouttes d'eau coulent le long de mon bras, de mon épaule, glissent dans mon cou et atterrissent je ne sais où. La bouteille toujours en main, j'appuie sur l'interrupteur avec un cri victorieux. Cependant, la lumière ne s'allume pas. Ok, je récapitule. Je suis dans ma chambre, sans lumière et en compagnie d'une putain de psychopathe qui se fout de ma poire **[ NDA : J'aime cette expression ]**. D'accord, j'ai compris ! En réalité, je dors et je rêve que je n'arrive pas à dormir et, pour rendre ce rêve plus palpitant, je m'invente une sorte de kidnapping. Donc, si je suis dans un rêve, je peux faire a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t tout ce que je veux. C'est pourquoi, avec un cri digne d'un champion de Kung Fu mélangé à un cri de cow-boy, je me jette en avant, espérant tomber dans une barbapapa géante. Bah quoi ? Je suis dans mon rêve, alors je fais ce que je veux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans un nuage de sucre que je tombe, mais contre de la pierre froide et affreusement lisse. Par réflexe, j'hurle et donne des coups avec ma bouteille sur la chose qui me retient prisonnière. En relevant les yeux, je remarque avec effroi deux yeux rouge sang. Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive et parviens finalement à hurler. Ce rêve – cauchemar – ne me plaît pas du tout et semble si réel.

Tout à coup, je sens une douleur lancinante au niveau de ma tête avant d'être giflée. Mon cri meurt dans ma gorge et je perds connaissance.

**POV **_**Edward**_

J'assomme Bella et la jette sur mon dos. Quelle idiote ! Je scanne les pensées des gens et remarque que ses voisins dorment à poing fermé. Je soupire de soulagement et la jette sur mon dos sans douceur. Je l'entraîne dans le couloir et passe devant la chambre de son père inconscient. Je souris machiavéliquement en repensant à ce vieux monsieur qui avait essayé de me tirer dessus lorsque nous nous étions croisés devant la porte de sa chambre. Ce vieux bonhomme dormait carrément avec un flingue non chargé sur lui et des cartouches dans la poche ! Visiblement, nous avions la même destination : la chambre de la petite Bella.

A vitesse vampirique, je descends les escaliers, sors de la maison et me dirige chez moi. Je l'emmène dans la chambre que j'utilise toujours lorsque je ramène une fille chez moi pour … satisfaire mes besoins d'homme et ensuite de vampire. Baiser et tuer, voilà comment définir ma vie – mort, pardon. En posant l'humaine dans le lit, je remarque que son affreux pyjama est toujours mouillé. Je cours dans la salle de bain et lui ramène une jolie petite nuisette très courte, de la même couleur que les murs, soit dorée. Je la déshabille et ne peut m'empêcher de loucher sur ses formes gracieuses. Je glisse ma main sur son corps, la caressant tendrement.

« _Non,_ murmure-t-elle »

Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais en regardant son visage, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient fermés. Je pousse un soupire et détourne le regard de son corps nu, avant de l'habiller rapidement et de quitter la chambre.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

J'avais paniqué et quand j'étais dans cet état, je faisais n'importe quoi. Je laissais mon instinct me diriger et je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même. J'étais animal, bestial, brutal. A cause de moi, l'humaine avait le visage couvert de sang. Oui, je culpabilisais et le pire c'était que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'avais déjà frappé des humain, certains étaient même méconnaissables, ils me suppliaient et je n'avais jamais ressenti une quelconque culpabilité. Là, je l'avais frappée, certes, mais pas au point de la dévisager, et pourtant je me sentais mal. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je regrettai un acte violent commis. Plus je la regardais, plus ma panique augmentait. J'étais un monstre sans cœur mais, en ce moment, j'avais l'impression que ce dernier avait repris vie. Je pouvais presque l'entendre battre, se calant sur le rythme régulier de la fille allongée dans le lit.

Elle toussa et se retourna, souillant de son sang les draps soyeux. La peur de la refaire souffrir ainsi me tiraillait le ventre. Je me précipitai hors de la chambre, de la maison, de la ville. Je voulais m'éloigner d'elle, j'étais lâche. Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien, je ne savais pas où j'allais, je me contentai de courir le plus vite possible. Brusquement, je m'arrêtai. Il faisait nuit et j'étais sous un lampadaire dont l'ampoule clignotait irrégulièrement, mais ce n'était pas la raison de mon soudain changement d'attitude. Face à moi se trouvaient cinq vampires aux yeux dorés. « _Des végétariens,_ pensai-je cyniquement ». Ils me fixaient tous, enfin, surtout le sang de Bella qui se trouvait sur ma chemise. Je scannai leurs pensées.

« _Un non végétarien_, pensa un grand blond »

« _Sexy, mais moins musclé qu'Emmy_, pensa une blonde »

« _Une_ _abomination ! Il ne devrait pas exister. C'est quoi tout ce sang humain ? S'il veut se battre, alors on le fera. Il n'a aucunes chances contre nous_, pensa un grand brun baraqué »

« _Faîtes qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ma famille, pitié,_ pensa de façon protectrice une femme aux cheveux caramels »

« _Edward,_ se contenta de penser une petite brune, s'adressant visiblement à moi »

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Je n'avais pourtant jamais vu ces vampires. Soudain, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucunes chances contre ces vampires. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Je vis le grand brun – Emmett, d'après ses pensées – serrer les poings en grognant. J'avais donc deux possibilités : soit attaquer et mourir, soit partir le plus rapidement possible. Honnêtement, j'hésitai. J'étais perdu l'humaine avait ravivé des sentiments que j'avais oubliés. J'avais perdu mes convictions. Ne voulant pas repenser à elle, je partis en courant, à l'opposé du clan et cherchai un endroit où passer la nuit. Je laissai mon instinct me guider et me vidai complètement la tête. Je ne pensais qu'à ma course folle. Par chance, le clan ne m'avait pas suivi.

Les arbres, maisons, rues se succédaient rapidement sous yeux. Mon bouleversement était proportionnel à l'allure de ma course.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai devant chez moi. Je regardai autour, croyant être victime d'une hallucination. Oui, c'était bien ma maison. Le soleil commençait à se lever, au loin, projetant de faibles rayons sur moi. Ma peau commençait à scintiller légèrement. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer et d'affronter les conséquences de mes actes.

En soufflant, j'ouvris la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Bella. Cette dernière était assise sur le lit, à côté de Jasper. Les draps avaient été changés et son visage nettoyé. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, sa lèvre inférieure était couverte de coupures, une coupure plus ou moins profonde ornait son beau visage, son arcade sourcilière était aussi gonflée que sa lèvre.

Jasper me lança un regard lourd de reproche, se leva et quitta la pièce.

« _T'es un enfoiré, Ed. Tu ne veux pas qu'on la touche, mais toi tu te permets de la frapper. Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris c'est qu'à chaque coup que tu lui donnes, tu souffres aussi. Tu tiens à elle, mec, tes émotions ne trompent pas. Il va falloir faire un choix, et vite. Tu te mens à toi-même_, pensa-t-il amèrement »

Je ne prêtai pas attention à ses pensées et m'avançai dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, Bella écarquilla les yeux, se jeta par terre et pressa son corps contre le mur, le plus loin possible de moi. Ce comportement m'attrista, mais je le méritai largement. J'avais été pris à mon propre piège.

« _Ne m'approche pas_, sanglota-t-elle

- _Bella, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure_, plaidai-je

- _Reste loin de moi, je t'en supplie !_ »

Sur ce, elle se mit à pleurer. Une tristesse profonde m'enveloppa. Ne l'écoutant pas, je m'avançai prudemment vers elle. Elle se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. A présent, je devrais regagner sa confiance. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'accroupis sur le sol et glissai une main dans ses beaux cheveux. Elle poussa un cri terrifié, qui me fit sursauter.

« _Chuut, calme-toi, ça va aller_, chuchotai-je »

Brusquement, elle se redressa et tenta de me repousser, sans succès. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. J'inspirai sa douce fragrance. Son sang avait un goût exquis, tout comme son odeur. Du coin de l'œil, je regardai son visage. Elle avait l'air si innocente, et surtout si jeune. Dans le fond, elle me rappelait mon frère. L'innocence incarnée. Je regrettais de lui faire vivre tout ça. Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas.

« _Pourquoi ? ,_ murmura-t-elle

- _Pardon ?_ , répondis-je, surpris

- _Pourquoi être gentil avec moi alors qu'hier tu m'as frappée ? __**POURQUOI **__?,_ hurla-t-elle

- _Je … je ne sais pas_, avouai-je piteusement

- _Menteur ! Tu aimes me frapper puis me réconforter pour me donner le mauvais rôle. Je commençai à avoir confiance en toi, je me sentais bien en ta présence, grâce à Jasper, hein ? Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, avec le temps, j'aurai pu comprendre et accepter de t'accorder ma confiance. Avec le temps, on aurait même pu être __**amis**__ ! Même si je te détestai, j'aurai probablement fini par t'apprécier. Moi, j'aime tout le monde, je fais confiance rapidement. Par contre, à partir du moment où on trahi ma confiance, je ne l'accorde plus et ne perds pas mon temps inutilement. Tu m'as trahie, Edward. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse : la manipulation. Comme tu as vu que ça ne marchait plus sur moi, tu as voulu me faire souffrir, puis tu t'es dit 'je vais la réconforter, pour que ce soit elle qui passe pour la méchante', mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le crois. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, PLUS JAMAIS ! TU ENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS ! Je crois que … que …_, craqua-t-elle

- _C'est faux Bella, totalement faux. Je déteste lever la main sur toi ! Mais c'est de ta faute, tu me provoques inconsciemment. Et toi tu arrives, tu me résistes et je suis obligé de réclamer l'aide de Jasper. Tu me fais perdre la tête, je suis complètement perdu. Tout ça c'est de ta putain de faute ! Pour qui est-ce que tu prends ? Beaucoup de femmes seraient prêtes à tuer pour que je leur accorde une once d'attention, et toi, tu me repousses. Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas possible. Tu brises toutes mes convictions, toutes mes certitudes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire de toi. Te tuer, te libérer ou te garder prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bordel ? »_

Bella me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'ouvre aussi facilement à elle. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Cependant, lorsque j'étais avec elle, je ne contrôlai ni mes actes ni mes paroles. Avec elle, tout était si simple et si compliqué à la fois. J'aurai très bien pu la tuer, mais je ne le voulais pas. J'étais égoïste et je voulais la garder pour moi, rien que pour moi.

Soudain, je réalisai une chose : si je ne l'avais pas tuée, c'est parce que je réclamais sa présence. Je me suis menti à moi-même en cherchant des prétextes inutiles. Dans le fond, je me foutais de savoir pourquoi l'accès à ses pensées m'était impossible. Je me foutais de savoir pourquoi elle avait aperçu des bribes de mon passé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la garder auprès de moi. Elle avait une certaine emprise sur ma personne, mais elle ne devrait pas le savoir, jamais. Il serait plus sage pour moi de retrouver mon masque glacial. Néanmoins, je n'en avais pas envie. Jasper avait raison : sa souffrance provoquait la mienne, également. Désormais, nous étions liés. En bien ou en mal, telle est la question et seul l'avenir nous le dira.

_**Et la vie – ou la mort – est ainsi faite.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Finalement, c'est Edward qui la traîne et, malheureusement, se déchaîne un peu sur elle. Croyez moi, nous sommes bien loin du Edward qui lui gratouille les pieds en chantant sa petite berceuse. Là, ça serait plutôt un Edward qui lui coupe les pieds en riant. Lequel des deux préférez-vous ?

On a enfin la scène du kidnapping. Au début, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je le prévoyais. Normalement, il y avait du sang et des larmes, mais contre une bonne barbapapa géante, ça ne fait pas le poids ;-)

Ensuite, la petite brune en compagnie de Jasper n'était pas Alice, ça serait trop simple, sinon.

La famille Cullen a fait une très brève apparition, pensiez-vous la voir dans ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous auriez préféré une histoire où il n'y aurait pas les Cullen, exceptés Edward, Jasper et Bella ?

On aperçoit aussi brièvement Charlie, toujours près de son arme, d'après les dires d'Edward. D'ailleurs, l'a-t-il tué, d'après vous ?

En ce qui concerne la relation Edward/Bella, ça évolue doucement. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'un pas en avant est effectué, deux pas en arrière suivent alors ... Edward commence à ressentir _certaines choses_ pour Bella. Bella, quant à elle, le déteste plus ou moins, et c'est compréhensible. Néanmoins, la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est particulièrement mince. Au début, c'était Bella qui était sous l'emprise d'Edward, maintenant, c'est le contraire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Allez, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit et vous connaissez la suite x)


End file.
